The Strength of it all:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: Luke has Cancer, Can the Duke Family come together, and help him?, Will he survive? Come Y'all, and Enjoy the ride in the General Lee, So please Read, and Review, I want to know what you think, It's gonna be a heck of a time IT'S COMPLETED!
1. The Strength of it all: Prologue:

The Strength of it all: Prologue:

Jesse Duke was doing up some breakfast for himself, and his family, he has a great niece named Pamela, who is Luke's daughter, a niece named Daisy, and 2 nephews, named Bo, and Luke, Pamela came to live with them when her mother, Luke's wife, Anita Blackwell, died in a car accident, and he loves his family. "I have a terrific family", Jesse said to himself, as he made some Grits.

Bo was working with Daisy on her jeep, "Dixie", and she said with a smile, "I appreciate you helping me like this, Bo" He looked up from under the jeep, and said with a dazzling smile, "Anything for one of my favorite women in my life, Cousin", and she smiled back, and they went back to work.

Luke was busy on the other side of the yard he was working on the "General Lee", the racecar he shares with Bo, and his daughter five-year old, Pamela was helping him by handing him tools that he needed, and she asked out of being curious, "Daddy, What makes us good people?" she was always curious ever since she was three, and he looked at her from under the car, and smiled, and said, "Well, we are caring, loving, and helpful, and would anything for each other, Your Great Uncle says, "That's the strength of it all" ", and Pamela was satisfied with that answer, and Jesse called out from the Porch, ringing the triangle, **_"Breakfast, Come, and get it!"_**, and everyone went in to wash up. As everyone went in, no one noticed Luke rubbing his back that had been bothering him for the past 2 months.

Everyone washed up, and sat down to Grace, before eating, and when Jesse was done, he noticed that Luke was looking a little pale, and he said, "Luke, Are you feeling ok?" Luke said, "I am fine, Uncle Jesse, don't worry", but Jesse was not convinced. Pamela said, "Cousin Bo, you promised me we can go fishing after school, don't forget", and Bo smiled, and said, "Don't worry, Darlin', I won't", and he winked at her, and Daisy looked at the clock on the wall, and said, "I gotta go, Boss will be mad, if I am late", and she went outside to her Jeep, and the other Duke members heard the Jeep roared to life, and Daisy drove off.

Later that afternoon, everyone went to do their own thing, and Pamela went with Bo, and her dad to the local lake, to do some fishing, and they were having some fun, and having the picnic lunch that Jesse packed for them, they were fishing on the dock, Luke stood up, to reel in his line, and he suddenly got a pain in his arm, and he walking the pain off, all over the dock, and all of sudden, he got dizzy, and fell in, and Pamela saw this, and yelled, **_"Daddy!"_** she turned to her cousin, and yelled, **_"Cousin Bo, Daddy's in trouble!"_**, and Bo looked up, and didn't see Luke in his spot, and he yelled down to the bottom, **_"Luke!"_**, and he turned to his young cousin, **_"Pamela, Stay put, and don't move!"_**, Bo turned back, and dove in after his older cousin.

End of: The Strength of it all: Prologue:

**Balladeer: Can Bo get to his cousin in time? Stay tuned to find out**


	2. The Call: Act 1:

Help: Act 1:

Bo went under a couple times, and did not find Luke, and he went under for the 5th time and spotted Luke at the Coral Reef. He brought up his cousin to the surface, and attempted C.P.R., and got him breathing, and he got him to the "General Lee", and Pamela stood by her dad, got the fishing gear inside, as she watched Bo get on the CB, and he pleaded, **_"Lost Sheep to Shepherd, Lost Shepherd, You got your ears on? Come back!"_**, and he waited for Jesse's response, as he comforted Pamela, and kept Luke warm, and breathing as long as he could. 

Jesse went into the Living Room, and went to the old handset, and said, "This is Shepard now, come back", and he clicked the button on the radio, Bo went into all of the details with Jesse on what happened with Luke, and that Jesse should meet them at Capitol City Hospital, and Jesse said, "I am on my way, don't worry, everything will be ok", and when they signed off, Bo put Pamela down on the back seat of the "General Lee", and she cried herself to sleep, and he turned to his cousin, and said, "Don't worry, Luke, you will be OK, please hang on", his voice broke into a sad plea as he drove to the hospital.

Jesse raised Cooter on the radio, and Cooter gave his usual greeting response, and Jesse explained to him what happened, "Luke is in the hospital, he had himself a dizzy spell, and Bo is there with Pamela, I need to get there  
in a hurry, I need a favor, I need you to get Daisy from the Boar's Nest, and meet us there", and Cooter said, "No problem, Uncle Jesse", and Jesse said with a smile, "Thanks, Cooter, I owe you one", and he left for the hospital, and Cooter left his house, and they went on their way.

Bo got to the hospital in time, and the Staff, and Dr. Appleby got Luke in for some tests, and Bo took Pamela to the Waiting Room, where she fell asleep, and he let his overdue emotion, as he waited for everyone to show up. After he did that, he kissed Pamela on the Cheek, and fell asleep on other couch.

Daisy was having a great day at the Boar's Nest, she made a lot of tips, and she was helping out all of the other waitresses, and the customers loved her, and she was going to get another round of Beer, when Cooter came in with a sad expression, and Daisy saw it, and said, "Cooter, What's wrong?" and he said, "I am so sorry, Daisy, to tell you this, but Luke is in the hospital, he had a dizzy spell, and she dropped her tray, and cried, and Cooter held her, and she said, "I'm ok, we got to get there, please, let's go, Cooter", a waitress named, Mandy said, "Don't worry, Daisy, go, I can handle everything here, and Boss won't know the difference", and Daisy gave her a grateful smile, and she, and Cooter ran to his pick up, and made their way to Capitol City Hospital.

End of: Act 1:

**Balladeer: Will the Gang like what the doctor has to say? Is this common in Hazzard County? Stayed Tuned for Act 2 and find out! **


	3. The Verdict: Act 2:

The Verdict: Act 2:

**I made up this cancer that Luke has**

Dr Appleby took some blood samples from Luke, and performed some tests on Luke, and he didn't like what he saw, and he asked the Nurse, who brought him the results, "Are you sure, Nurse Baker?" and she said sadly, "Yeah, Dr. Smith double checked the notes", and Dr Appleby said, "I'll go tell the family", and he made his way to the Waiting Room area to the Dukes, and Cooter the awful news, but he made a stop to Luke first.

Bo woke up, and found Cooter, and his family in the Waiting Room, and he smiled at them, and Daisy gave her cousin a hug, and she went to sit by Pamela, and made sure she did not know what was going on with her dad, and be scared. Jesse said, "Cooter, Why don't you get us some coffee, OK?" and Cooter said, "Sure, Uncle Jesse", and left. "Luke will be fine, I know it, Son", Jesse said as he comforted his nephew, as Bo cried on his shoulder, and Bo agreed, as he dried his eyes, and put his face into his hands.

Dr. Appleby entered Luke's room, and he was pleased to see that he was awake, and the elderly doctor smiled, "Hello, Luke, how do you feel?" and Luke said, "I feel lousy as a rider who had been put up wet", and Dr Appleby said, "I bet", and Luke had his well know serious expression on his face, and said, "Doctor, Have you figured out what's wrong with me?" Dr Appleby said, "Luke, I am so sorry to tell you, you have Muscular Blastoma" and Luke shed some tears, thinking he can't leave his 6 year old little girl, not yet, and he said, "Thanks for telling me", he dried his eyes, and Dr. Appleby said, "This doesn't mean the end of your life, Luke, we have treatments, medications, and if that doesn't work, and if you want, you can spend your time at home, I don't see the harm in that", and Luke nodded, and thanked him one more time, and the doctor left Luke alone to shed some emotion.

Daisy took Pamela home to rest, and Jesse went with Cooter to help with some work that Cooter fell behind on, and Bo was waiting around until he was allowed to see Luke, and he thought back to their childhood: **Luke was his big "protector", and how the time, the "Class Bully" kept hitting Bo, and taking his Lunch Money, and Luke decided enough was enough, and dared the bully to pick on someone his own size, and the bully backed off forever, and Luke walked with his cousin home.** Bo snapped back into reality, and found Dr. Appleby in front of him. He explained what he told Luke, and told Bo that he was allowed to see him now if he wants.

Daisy put Pamela in her bedroom, then headed for her own, and decided to find something that could cheer up Luke while he stays in the hospital, and she found a picture of them in front of the "General Lee" on Luke's last birthday, and she smiled, as she recalled the memory, and she said to herself, "Luke would appreciate this a lot more than I would", and she went into the kitchen to wrap it up, and make some lunch for herself, and her little cousin.

Bo made his way slowly to Luke's room, and he thought to himself, "I gotta be strong for Luke, cause he was always strong for me", and he wiped some fresh tears, and took a deep breath, and sighed, and he tapped on the door twice, and Luke said in a hoarse voice, **_"Come in, Cousin"_**, and Bo made his way inside.

End of: Act: 2:

**Balladeer: Can Bo be a source of comfort for his ill older cousin? Can Luke figure what's wrong with Bo? Luke has something to tell Bo, but what is it? Stay Tuned to find out**


	4. Support: Act 3:

Support: Act 3:

Bo entered the room with a cheery attitude for his cousin, and he said, "How are you doing, Luke?" Luke coughed a bit, and said, "I feel a little bit like I've been rode, and put up wet, but other that, I am fine", and Bo said, "Good", and he went to sit by his older cousin's bedside for a bit.

Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane heard the news from Cooter, about Luke, and he headed to **_"The Boar's Nest" _**to let his friend, and brother in law, J.D. Hogg know about what he found out. "That's a crying shame, even though the Dukes get under my skin, I don't want anything bad happen to them, I think our annual Moonshine Race should be dedicated to find any cure to any cancer, and family funding, I decided that I am gonna be a new man, and not foreclose on any property, unless it's completely necessary, so the Dukes receive the first funding", "OK, Boss, I will go to Jesse Duke and see what he has to say", and he went to find where Jesse is that afternoon.

Daisy was making some lunch when Pamela woke up from her nap, and Daisy smiled at her young cousin, "Hey, Sugar, Did you have a nice nap?" and she nodded, and she said, "Cousin, Daisy, Is my daddy gonna be ok?" Daisy hesitated, and decided not to hide the truth from her, she said, "Your daddy is really sick right now, but the doctors are gonna make him all better, and when he feels a little bit better, we'll visit him, ok?" and she nodded "OK", and they sat down to lunch.

Cooter was still feeling bad about Luke, and he said to Jesse, "I know I am not a Duke, but I love Bo, Luke, and Daisy, as my own brothers, and sister", and Jesse smiled, and said, "Son, After the countless times you help my kin, and me, I am proud to call you family", and Cooter smiled at the compliment, and he, and Jesse went back to work, so they can relieve Bo at the hospital, and sit with Luke that night.

Later that day, Luke felt a little bit more like himself, and he said, "Bo, If I don't survive this, promise me, no matter what you will take care of Pamela", and Bo was shocked at the way his older cousin was talking, he said, "Luke, don't you dare talk like that, you are my # 1 man in the General Lee, you will be around forever with me when we chase Rosco, Enos, and Cletus". Luke said, "I know, I am saying just in case, I need someone I can trust with my little girl", Bo shook his head, and said, "Luke, I am only gonna mess it up", "**_Beauguard Duke!_** don't you dare say that, you are a great man, and besides, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse will help you, Promise me", Bo said with a smile, "Thanks for your faith in me, I promise you, she will be safe", and then they turned the conversation to a more pleasant one.

Rosco found out Jesse was at Cooter's place, and he found him making some notes, and he said to Jesse, "Hello, Jesse", and the elder Duke said, "Hey there, Rosco", and Rosco said, "I want you to know that I am gonna lighten up on your nephews, and so is Boss Hogg", and Jesse thanked him, and Rosco told him what Boss Hogg was planning, and Jesse was touched, and impressed, "Count us Dukes in", they shook hands, and parted. Rosco went back to tell Boss Hogg what the result is, and Jesse went back to his work to help Cooter.

End of: Act 3:

**Balladeer: Is Boss Hogg really going to change? Is Luke giving up? Bo thinks he is a screw up, Is he? Is Hazzard County going to change for the better or the worse? Stayed Tuned for Act 4; it's too good not to miss! **


	5. The Idea: Act 4:

The Idea: Act 4:

Daisy volunteered to baby sit Pamela so Jesse can go to the hospital, and sit by Luke's bedside, and relieve Bo, who has been there all day. He couldn't stop thinking about his nephew, and he will feel better once he is there with Cooter.

Bo was sitting watching his older cousin sleep, and he thought to himself, "Finally, Luke looks peaceful, and he don't have to worry about anything anymore until tomorrow", and he went to get some coffee in the Cafeteria, and he is gonna hurry back in case Luke needs him.

Jesse went to find Dr. Appleby, and he said, "I am sorry, Doc, but Cooter needed my help, and I was wondering how's my nephew doing?" Dr. Appleby couldn't lie to his oldest friend, and he told Jesse about the cancer, and Jesse's eyes filled with tears, and Cooter just squeezed his shoulders, for support, and Jesse wiped his eyes, and said, "Thanks, Doc", and they headed for Luke's room to keep guard.

Bo came back from getting coffee, and he heard a monitor going off, and a doctor over the loud P.A. system, yelling, **_" Code Blue to Room #456, Code Blue #456!"_** Bo dropped his coffee, and said to himself exclaiming, **_"Oh my god, it's Luke's room!"_** and ran to where the noise is coming from, Jesse, and Cooter in the meantime, they heard it, and ran towards it too.

Dr. Appleby, and his staff, ran hurriedly down towards Luke's room, and as they went rushing in, Dr. Appleby said, "Stay here for a minute", and the three men did as they were told. They were able to save Luke, and Dr. Appleby filled them in, and Jesse told Bo once all was calm, "Go home, I will call you, Daisy, or Cooter if I need you", and Bo nodded, and Cooter went in to say "hi" quickly to Luke, and went home too to sleep, so he will be refreshed to do his shift of watching Luke.

Bo got home, and found Daisy waiting up for him, he filled her in, and she shed her tears, and was glad that her oldest cousin was ok, and she showed Bo her present, and he loved it, and he said, "Luke will love it too", he gave her a hug, and a kiss, and they went to bed, and before Bo went to his bedroom, he checked on Pamela, and was satisfied that she was sleeping peacefully, and he thought to himself, **_"Poor kid, I will take her for some Ice Cream after school tomorrow"_**, and he went to bed to sleep peacefully for the first time in 2 days.

Rosco went to the Duke farm the very next morning, and he found Bo working on the "General Lee", and he told Bo about Boss Hogg's plan, and Bo liked it, and said, "Count me in, Uncle Jesse, and Daisy, and Luke would like to help, so we'll do it, and Rosco thanked him, and went on his way, and Bo went inside to tell Daisy, and Pamela the newest piece of news, and went back to work on his Orange Race Car.

End of: Act 4:

**Balladeer: Can Hazzard County be successful in their fundraising? Is Luke going to survive to see it? How about Bo? Is he going to be able to drive the "General Lee" without Luke? Stay Tuned for Act 5, TO BE CONTINUED!**


	6. Luke starts his treatment: Act 5:

Luke starts his treatment: Act 5:

Luke was in the hospital for over a month now, and he was improving a little bit each day, and Pamela was so glad that she could see her father, because she missed him like crazy, and Luke missed her, they played checkers, do homework together, and just talk like always.

Bo went to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and smiled when he saw his cousin, Daisy, doing the figures for the big annual Moonshine Race, but this time, half of the money is going to charity, and the other half is going to the family is suffering the most, it will be become a Hazzard County tradition for now on, and the Duke family will be the first ones to get $500,000 prize, and he went over to the bar, and asked, "How's it coming, Cousin?" and Daisy smiled at her cousin, and said, "It's coming along real good, we got some good competition against the "General Lee", and he yelled, **_"Yahoo!"_**, and he went around the bar, hugged Daisy, swinging her around the waist, and she giggled, and said crying out, **_"Bo, put me down!"_**, and he did, he hugged, and kissed her "goodbye", and left to tell Cooter the news.

Jesse went to see Boss Hogg, and he said, "J.D., you are gonna be a saint for this, Hazzard County will love this idea, and you for doing it", Boss Hogg said, "Oh, it's nothing really, Jesse, I really don't hate your nephews, they just get under my skin, and I don't want anything bad happen to them", and Jesse nodded in appreciation, and he said, "Well, I am going over to the Boar's Nest to have some lunch, why don't you join me?" and Boss Hogg said, "Ok, I will buy", and they left his office.

Luke went to the Therapy Room for his treatment, and Dr. Appleby said, "Now, Luke, I want you to take it nice, and slowly", and Luke did what he was told, he did the exercises nice, and slow, he was doing it for an hour, when he complained of shoulder pain, and Dr. Appleby said, "That's enough, you did the requirement", and he told a Nurse, "I want him in the Whirlpool for an hour and half", and she nodded, she wheeled Luke away, and set him up, and came back for him later.

Cooter was working on a truck when he saw Bo pulled up in the "General Lee", and he said, "Bo, what brings you in my part of the woods", and Bo said, "Well, Cooter, I am in that Charity Race, and this old beauty needs a checkup", and he patted the "General Lee", and he said, "I need the best, and you are it", and Cooter said with confidence, "You got that right, son, I am", and he said, "No problem, I can have it done in an hour", and Bo said with a smile, "Great, Also the race is really taking shape, I am gonna have some breakfast, holler when it's done", he left Cooter to his work, and walked across the street to the nearby diner.

Daisy went to visit Luke, and she brought him some of her wonderful Beef Stew for his lunch, because she knows that Luke hates the food they serve at the hospital. He smiled as she walked in, and said, "Well, there is a sight that I love to see, come on in, Cousin", and she smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and sat down, and served up some of her Stew, and then she fussed over him, making him comfortable, and he said, "Daisy, Quit fussing over me, I am fine, sit down, and talk to me now, and tell me what is going on the last couple of days", and so Daisy filled her older cousin in, and he was impressed, and happy with Boss's generous idea, and he said, "Wow, Boss Hogg would surprise anyone at anytime", and they talked, and Luke ate some more of the Stew, and then had some fun, when Luke felt sleepy, Daisy tiptoed out of the room without disturbing her cousin.

Cooter did the checkup on the "General Lee", and he went to get Bo, so they can do some practice runs, and Bo said, "Let's go to Miller's Road, it's a perfect spot for practicing", and Cooter agreed, and off they went in the famous Orange Stock Race car, and they hope that they can really do impressive moves before the big race.

Luke told Dr. Appleby, that he was ready to start the harsh treatment once again, and this time he took his medications, and felt a little bit refreshed the next day. Dr. Appleby said, "Well, I have a surprise for you, you are going home tomorrow, and be on our out patient program", and Luke yelled happily, "Yehaw!" Dr. Appleby smiled, and made the call to Jesse, and then a Nurse came in, and took Luke for treatment.

Bo was doing a long practice course for the race, and Cooter was timing him, and Bo picked up speed each time he came up on Miller's Road, and he did it 5 times in a row, and when he came up the road the very last time, he pulled in fast in front of Cooter, and Cooter exclaimed happily, **_"Bo, you are gonna blow the competition out of the south!"_** and Bo was glad to hear that, and said to his oldest friend, "Come on, let me get you a cold one at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and drove off fast, heading towards his favorite hangout.

Dr. Appleby was telling Luke all the instructions he has to, as Luke was being wheeled out by Jesse, into his pickup, and the elderly doctor said, "Jesse, Make sure that he doesn't do any hard labor, that he has to get some plenty rest, tie him up if you have to", and Jesse said, "Will do, Doc", and they left the hospital, and Jesse helped Luke into his pickup, and they drove off for home.

End of: Act 5:

**Balladeer: Is Luke going to listen to the Doctor? Is Jesse going to have to tie Luke up if he doesn't listen? Will Bo win the race? Stay Tuned for the end of: The strength of it all**


	7. The Results: Act 6: Epilogue:

The Results: Act 6: Epilogue:

"**_It's good to have Luke home, and Pamela is sure glad to have her father around again"_**, Bo thought tohimself and he noticed that Pamela is acting weird, and he thought to himself, **_"I will have a talk with her when we go out for some Ice Cream"_**, and returned to his attention to his family, as they finished their wonderful meal.

Luke was relaxing, and Daisy called him to her room, and he walked slowly towards it, and she gave her present to him, and when he opened it, he gasped and was touched by it, and he said sincerely, "Thanks, Pretty Girl, I love it", and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she helped him to the Porch, and he sat down, while Daisy, Bo, Pamela, and Jesse were doing chores in the yard.

Bo went to Pamela in her room, and asked, "Hey, Darling, How about some Ice Cream?" and she nodded, and he helped her in the "General Lee", and they headed for the local Café, and they had it outside, and he handed her favorite, Mint Chocolate Chip, and she thanked him, and he had his Strawberry Banana Ice Cream, and he asked, "What's up with you, Sweetie? What's gotten you bummed?" and Pamela said crying, "My daddy is gonna leave me", and Bo said with a smile, "No, he loves you to pieces, he wouldn't leave you for anything, OK, he just needs to recover", and she composed herself as she dried her eyes, and then felt better, and they enjoyed their Ice Cream.

Luke wanted some water, so he went to the Kitchen in the middle of the night, and he was doing good, until he fell, and Bo came running out, and saw Luke on the ground, and cried out, "Luke!" and he helped his cousin off of the ground, and Jesse and Daisy weren't far behind, and Jesse helped Bo get Luke settled into his bed, and he asked his oldest nephew, "Are you ok?" and Luke nodded, and Daisy said scolding, "Luke, If you wanted water you should had woken one of us up, one of us would've gotten for you", and he nodded, and they strapped Luke into his bed, so he wouldn't further injured himself.

The Big Race came and went, Bo and Buzz were the two top competitors for it, and everyone was bet equally amongst the two, and everyone was enjoying the day, and when it was time for the race, Boss Hogg hollered, **_"Gentlemen, Get to your starting positions!" _**and Bo and the "General Lee", and Buzz and his Double **_"00"_** did just that, and Daisy had the Starting Flag and she waved it, and shouted, **_"GO!"_** Bo and Buzz sped off.

Buzz was doing great around the route, and he was doing some casual driving, and he had it in the bag, and he said over the line of the C.B., "See if you can catch me, Bo!" he said in a challenging tone, and Bo's Voice said on the other end of the line, **_"Right behind you, Buzz"_**, and a heated battle started. They both had 1st place in their grasps.

Luke saw that Bo was slacking a bit, and he wished he was with his cousin to help him, but he knew he had to wait until he got the word from Doc Appleby, and he said shouting in a commanding toneto the "General Lee", **_"Come on, Bo, Give him hell!"_** and as if Bo could hear him, the "General" picked up speed, and fought Double **_"00"_** once more, and Luke shouted happily, **_"Yes!"_** and Daisy and Cooter said in unison, **_"All right!"_** and Jesse exclaimed, **_"That's my boy!" _**and the race just gotten a lot more interesting.

The Double "00" was doing well once again, and all of sudden it lost it's pace, and Buzz said with a smile over the C.B., "I will get you next year, Bo", and the reply on the other end was, _**"I can't wait, Buzz"**, _and the "General Lee" easily took the race, and everyone cheered and whooped, as it crossed the Finish Line.

Boss Hogg announced loudly, **_"The winner of the race and the prize money of $50,000 is Bo Duke and the "General Lee!"_** and everyone cheered and whooped more when Boss gave Bo the money, and half of it went with Doc Appleby's money to charity, and the other half went towards the farm.

A month later Luke and his family went to see Doc Appleby, and he said, "Let me know if you feel something, OK, Luke?" and he nodded, and then he relaxed and was talking to his family as Doc Appleby was doing his exam, and Luke suddenly yelled, **_"Ouch! Watch it, Doc, that hurts!"_** he indicated the little hammer hitting his elbow, and everyone was in shock, and Bo said, "You can feel that, Cousin?" and Luke said, "Yeah I can…" and he stopped abruptly, and exclaimed with an excited smile, **_"I can feel it, I can feel it!"_** and Doc Appleby said with a smile, "Luke, you are gonna be just fine", and Luke lifted Pamela and hugged her, and then the others. Doc Appleby said, "It's a slow recovery, just take it easy, OK?" and Luke said with a smile, "You got it, Doc", and they went out to celebrate, and as they peeled out, the "General Lee" played it's "Dixie" horn, and Bo let out a yell of, **_"Yahoo!"_** and it was great to hear it for the first time in months.

One day, Rosco was chasing them on Old Miller Road, and they all came to a complete stop, and he said, "Boys, I am not gonna stop you, it's just Boss Hogg sent me out here to tell you that he is glad you are well, and is hoping that you will be in the race with Bo", and Luke said with a smile, "Tell him, he's got it", and Rosco nodded, and he said with a sly smile, "How about a chase? The loser or losers have to pay for lunch?" and Bo said with a smile, "You got a deal, Rosco", and they all got back in their cars, and were off, and Bo said looking over at his cousin with a smile, "It's good to have you back, Cousin", and they saw that Rosco was still behind them, and Luke said, "It's good to be back and everything to be back to normal", and the chase continued.

End of: Act 6: Epilogue:

**Balladeer: Luke was cleared of all cancer, and is enjoying life to the fullest, and his little daughter, and he isn't taken anything for granted anymore, and he kept his promise to Rosco, and Boss, and entered the race with Bo against Double "00" again, and once again, they won and became the all time best drivers of Hazzard County, Y'all! **


End file.
